Now, Sing!
by Oathkeeper's Oblivion
Summary: Axel is playing truth or dare. His dare? To get his longtime crush, Roxas, to sing. Too bad Roxas is pretty stubborn. But maybe with the help of his friend Demyx, and the magic of disney, they can pull it off. Rated T for a little swearing. Happy Akuroku day!


Heyo! It's me, Oathkeeper's Oblivion. I know it's technically NOT Akuroku day, but I was trying to write this all day and I'm pretty content with what turned out. I hope you feel the same. So, here it is!

Happy Akuroku Day!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the game Truth or Dare, or the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" By Disney.

It started as a game at Tidus' party.

A simple game, really, Truth or Dare. If you haven't heard of it, well, that's just strange. The rules are as simple as the game itself. "Truth or Dare?" Chose one. The Dares, however, were not simple at all, at least not at this party.

Axel sighed. Playing the game with some of his friends was getting boring. As the thrill seeker he was, he didn't exactly appreciate the sissy dares and the people picking truth. Where's the excitement in that?

"…And then Mr. Luxord was like 'I dunno kid, we're still looking for a play to do! And we also don't know who to cast!' and I was SO MAD and" Hmm, maybe something like calling the cops. That'd be a good dare… "Hey! Are you even listening!"

His best friend Demyx, who was apparently ranting to him about something, snapped him out of his thoughts. "Umm, sure?" He said, hoping not to sound stupid.

"…Just wow." Demyx said.

"Yo, Axel." His other best friend, Riku, called him out of his thoughts. "Dude, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, hoping for some REAL entertainment. "Make it good."

"Fine. I dare you to…" Riku's gaze flicked onto the little blond in the corner. Axel had the biggest crush on him and everyone knew it. Everyone, it seemed, but the blondie himself.

"Make it quick Riku. I haven't got all day." Axel's bored voice hit a flat tone. He knew he could do whatever the dare was.

"Fine. I dare you to… get Roxas Strife to sing." Except that.

"R-Roxas?" he stuttered. Now he was stuttering. Great.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Said Seifer, another player in the game. Axel nodded. How the hell was he gonna go talk to his crush, make him sing, AND keep his cool all at the same time?

"Riku! Roxas is like the most stubborn kid I've ever met!" Axel tried to weave his way out of this one. "That's exactly why I chose it." Shit.

"Axel, don't worry man!" Demyx put his arm over his shoulder. Dragging him out to the dance floor by the DJ station. "I got a plan."

"A plan?" Axel was getting more and more worried. Demyx's plans always ended up in disaster in the past, why should this one be different? As if he read his thoughts, Demyx answered, "This one will be different, I swear!"

He sighed. "…Fine." Demyx cheered and headed up to the DJ station, whispering something in his ear. The DJ nodded and starting looking through the tracks he had.

Okay, now it was time for the big show. "Hey Blondie." As if on cue, said blond looked up. He sent a questioning glace, like saying 'Who, me?' "Yeah you. C'mere."

The socially akward Roxas made his way towards Axel. Why was he here again? The only reason he came to this stupid party was because Hayner dragged him along with him. Something about 'Not being as Antisocial' or whatever. Roxas didn't think he was antisocial, he just didn't like being around a lot of people. He was much more confortable hanging out alone with his 3 best friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

He had a feeling Axel was going to make fun of him in front of everyone, just like Seifer, but that didn't stop him from going over to him. Why would he risk the humiliation? Because he had loved Axel since he was a freshman and first saw the guy. Even with the low chance something was going to happen, he still couldn't give that up.

"Here's the deal." Axel started once the short blond got to him. "You are going to sing." _Did, I really just say that? _Thought the Redhead, _Wow, I sound more confident then I feel._

"Are you kidding me? In front of all these people? Don't be stupid." Okay, maybe Roxas was a little hard on the guy, but he felt that if he kept himself secure, he would just burst and confess to Axel, right here, right now.

_Axel looks disappointed, _Roxas thought, _and now I feel like an asshole._

Axel felt the same. Why did he have to do this? He didn't want to embarrass his cute little Roxy! This dare was so unfair, he never should've asked God for an interesting dare. Real interesting. "Well then we have a problem" he replied.

"Hell yeah we do."

"Wait." Axel started, "What if I could help you with a little… problem?" He smirked, trying to look cool in this stressing situation.

This calmed the blonds temper, if only a little. "What problem, and how could you help me?"

"I heard there was someone you liked…" Okay, now he was just winging it. "I could help you win them over…"

"You could? I dunno…" Roxas' angry façade practically disappeared, like his love for whoever it was could stop his hate and rage for him. _Wow,_ Axel thought, _Whoever this guy is, Roxas must love him a lot. I've got no chance…_

Suddenly, the beginnings to a song Axel knew hit his ears. His gaze flicked to Demyx, who gave a thumbs up. A sly grin moved across his face…

"The only way to get what you want_,_" Axel started "Is to get my help and let me win him over!"

Roxas gasped innocently. "…can you do that?" For someone who didn't recognize the song yet, he was terribly syncronized with the intro-talking voice.

Axel swayed his hips from side to side as he circled around Roxas. "My dear, sweet Roxy… That's what I do. It's what I live for, to help poor unfortunate folk, like yourself! Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

The Vocal part started, Axel singing to the main voice.

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this"_

He gestured out his hands in exaggeration.

"_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And dear lady, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)"_

"_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Axel, please!"_

_And I help them!_

_Yes I do"_

"_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls"_

"Have we got a deal?" Axel said, whispering it menacingly/seducingly. Okay, so maybe it was just supposed to be menacing, but could he really hold back? I mean there he was, Roxas, standing right next to him!

"If I sing, everyone will mock me for the rest of the school year." Roxas said, still a little weary of the choice.

"But," Axel stated, still not giving up, "You'll have your lover, heh heh. Life is full of tough choices isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and we haven't discussed the the subject of payment" He was sticking to the script, whether it made sense or not.

"Yeah we have! I just-" Roxas was cut off by Axel's impressive performance. People had been gathering around for a while now, since Axel had started singing. He could just make out his sister Naminé recording the show on her camera phone.

"I'm not asking for much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is... For you to sing." He purred that last part into Roxas' ear, giving him shivers.

"But if I sing, won't my crush be-"

"Embarassed? No! This will give whoever it is so much more popularity, plus everyone loves a guy who mans up and sings! Oh, and don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Axel said, moving his hips and making a little seductive dance.

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man"_

"_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy wman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got the pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Riku, Demyx, now I've got him, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul"_

Roxas nodded and agreed. "Alright." He said, "I'll sing."

Axel smiled a cheshire cat-like grin. "Perfect."

"_Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

_Larengix glaucitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me"_

If Roxas was gonna sing, axel was gonna make him sing Ariel's part. The show for the guys was just getting better and better! There was a whole crowd around them, and there were many cameras, cell phones, and recorders.

"Now, sing!" Axel exclaimed, gesturing to Roxas.

"_Aaaaaaaah~"_ Roxas sang. People gasped. Who knew the quiet, unsocial, tempermental Roxas had such an elegant, beautiful singing voice! Even Axel stood there, shocked. But he came out of his shock just long enough to yell "Keep singing!" in the backround while he still sang.

Then, Roxas stopped singing, and the music ended. For about a minute everyone just stood there, quiet and eerie silence. Then, someone clapped. Naminé. Then anoter person clapped. Demyx. Then Tidus, then Riku, and then even Seifer. In a few seconds, everyone was clapping and cheering.

Roxas stood there and blushed, that wasn't so bad! He felt as if that wasn't so bad, then why would the confession be?

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said amidst the clapping. "Um… about the deal. And me helping you get your crush…" Axel stuttered, considering what to say.

Then, Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him into a kiss. "I think I've already gotten him, thanks."

Axel's hands wrapped around the blond's waist and pulled him into a long making the crowd cheer even louder. After the kiss broke, Axel smirked and said,  
"Well, I think we agree on that one."

Meanwhile, Demyx picked up his phone, and began to talking to someone. "Hello? Yeah, it's me Luxord. I think I know what play we should have, and who should get the starring roles…"

Yaay~ I finished, working until midnight has it's triumphs, I guess.

Roxas: I can sing?

Yes Roxas, you can sing.

Roxas: Why…?

Because I told you to.

Roxas: Okay, I guess.

Anyway, R&R, and thank you SO much for reading this Fanfic!


End file.
